


Ten Clicks [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [22]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re saying this device is a library, of sorts,” Ichabod said, reaching out to prod at one of the keys on Abbie’s laptop. “Or an encyclopedia?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Clicks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Clicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975729) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



****

**Length** : 00:15:42

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oqw4bbuofv63cki/SH_Ten%20Clicks.m4b?dl=1) (21.56 MB)| [M4B](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/11942930/Podfic/Sleepy%20Hollow/SH_Ten%20Clicks.m4b) (1.87 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Jelazakazone as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015. Special thanks to hollimichele for blanket permission.


End file.
